Air Dragon Style
The training to become a Dragon of Air emphasizes ﬂexibility, acrobatics and awareness of one’s surroundings. The wind never stops when it hits an obstacle, instead turning aside and continuing on its path, and the Immaculates dedicated to the Air Dragon attempt to ﬂow in the same way. They train hard in acrobatics, ﬂ ips, leaps and balancing, all in an effort to mimic their exemplar’s speed and twisting motion. Many Immaculates of the Air Dragon choose to ﬁ ght without melee weapons, preferring to rely on their blindingly quick blows and the thrown weapons they can buoy and direct through their mastery over the wind. When they do use weapons in personal combat, they often prefer the ﬁ ghting chain, using its length and ﬂ exibility to entangle and trip their opponents. The Air Dragon Style’s signature weapon is the chakram. Chakrams come in a variety of shapes and visual styles. When each Immaculate Dragon of Air achieves his Form-type Charm for the style, he chooses his own pattern as his signature look. In combat, the Immaculate may hurl two chakrams as a single attack. He must have both chakrams on his person to do so, or be using an inﬁ nite jade chakram (see Exalted, p. 389). Both projectiles have a single attack roll and are treated by the target as a single attack, but if the attack hits, the target suffers damage for both. The Immaculate is able to make such an attack in concert with appropriate simple or supplemental Charms, but he must spend an additional mote to make the attack apply to both chakrams. Air Dragon Style may be practiced in armor. Air Dragon's Sight Cost: 3m; Mins: Martial Arts 2, Essence 1; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-Basic Duration: One scene Prerequisite Charms: None Even the smallest eddy of air carries volumes of information. An Immaculate of the Air Dragon can attune himself to the smallest variances in temperature and speed of the air around him, using the wind as his sight. When this Charm is active, the Immaculate can operate perfectly, blindfolded or in pitch darkness, as long as he is surrounded by air. He never suffers from unexpected attacks unless he is so beset with foes that he cannot avoid all the blows (when surrounded by multiple opponents). When used outside of combat, the Dragon-Blood may add a number of dice equal to his Essence to any Awareness roll as long as the focus of his attention is within a number of yards equal to his (Essence x 10). Wind Dragon's Speed Cost: 2m; Mins: Martial Arts 2, Essence 2; Type: Reﬂexive (Step 1) Keywords: Combo-OK, Leader Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Air Dragon’s Sight Moving with a grace available only to the wind itself, the Air Immaculate is able to act and regain her composure and balance more quickly than most of her opponents. She reduces the Speed of any single Martial Arts attack by one, to a minimum of three. Breath-Seizing Technique Cost: 4m; Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 1; Type: Simple Keywords: Crippling, Combo-OK, Stackable Duration: (Martial Arts) actions Prerequisite Charms: Air Dragon’s Sight Such is the martial artist’s command of the wind that he can drive it from his opponent’s lungs. With a series of properly placed blows, the Immaculate strikes meridians that contract and immo- bilize the lungs, denying his opponent breath. If the attack is successful, it inﬂicts no damage. Instead, roll the Immaculate’s (Strength + Martial Arts + Essence) against a difﬁculty of the target’s Stamina. Each net success inﬂicts a cumulative -1 internal penalty on the target, and if penalties ever double the target’s Stamina, the target is rendered unconscious.Creatures who do not need to breathe, such as automatons, the undead and spirits or targets using magic to obviate that need, are unaffected by this Charm. Shrouding the Body and Mind Cost: 4m; Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 2; Type: Simple (Speed 5) Keywords: Combo-Basic, Obvious Duration: (Martial Arts) actions Prerequisite Charms: Air Dragon’s Sight Air is invisible. In this, too, the Children of Mela emulate their element. By swathing herself with transparent air, the Immaculate can become nothing more than a ripple in her foes’ view. Upon using this Charm, the Immaculate becomes virtually invisible for a number of actions equal to her Martial Arts rating. Those who try to attack her suffer a +2 external penalty on their attacks, and she adds two successes to any attempts to reestablish surprise. Because of the blur she leaves in the air as she passes, those nearby still know where she is unless she attempts to conceal herself using Stealth. The Storyteller may apply bonuses to those trying to ﬁnd the Air Immaculate depending on when they last saw her. As a general guideline, someone who saw her disappear or who knows where she was on her last action adds three dice. Those who have no idea she’s nearby add nothing. Each action in which an individual fails to locate or keep track of the Immaculate, he loses one bonus die (to a minimum of zero). Air Dragon Form Cost: 5m; Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 2; Type: Simple (Speed 5) Keywords: Form-type, Leader Duration: One scene Prerequisite Charms: Breath-Seizing Technique, Shrouding the Body and Mind, Wind Dragon Speed With a series of high, graceful motions combined with pains- taking balance, the Immaculate dons the light, ﬂowing motions of Air Dragon Form. After successfully activating the form, the Immaculate adds a number of dice equal to his Martial Arts to any unarmed Martial Arts attack, though this bonus cannot exceed the normal dice cap on such actions. The form also increases his Dodge DV by an amount equal to half his Martial Arts rating for the scene. Tornado Offense Technique Cost: 3m per attack; Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 2; Type: Extra Action Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Air Dragon Form The Immaculate becomes a whirlwind of death and destruc- tion, spinning around an opponent faster than the eye can follow and unleashing a series of devastating attacks. This Charm is a magical ﬂurry. For every three motes, the Immaculate makes an additional ranged or Martial Arts attack with his full dice pool, to a maximum number of attacks equal to his Martial Arts rating. The DV penalty for this ﬂurry is equal to one-half the DV penalty for all attacks.This Charm ignore rate and all actions in the flurry must be unarmed Martial Arts attacks. Avenging Wind Strike Cost: 3m; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Knockback, Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Tornado Offense Technique With superb command over her element, the Immaculate channels impossibly strong gusts of air behind her attacks. Air Immaculates favor wearing down their foes with chakrams while using this Charm to prevent their foes from closing with them. For every point of raw damage the attack inﬂicts above the target’s Stamina, the target suffers three yards of knockback. Targets may also have to check against knockdown, if the attack inﬂ icts more damage than the target’s (Stamina + Resistance) as normal. Some Immaculates use the wind to carry their attacks farther. Using this Charm with a thrown weapon increases the attack’s range increment by an amount equal to the martial artist’s Essence in addition to the Charm’s normal effects. Wrathful Winds Maneuver Cost: 4m; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-Basic, Obvious, Crippling Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Avenging Wind Strike The Immaculate opens his mouth wide, loosing a fearsome shout that can shatter stone and eardrums alike. A gale-force blast leaves his mouth in a 90-degree arc, out to a distance of (Essence x 10) feet. His player makes a (Strength + Martial Arts) roll as an attack, which can only be dodged, not parried and is separately applied to the defenses of all characters in the affected area. Targets hit by the attack suffer automatic knockdown and deafening and become inactive for one action. Deafened targets lose two dice from all actions. By spending a point of Willpower, the Immaculate can focus the shout on a single target. The target cannot avoid the attack without a perfect defense, and the shout inﬂicts a number of health levels of lethal damage equal to the Immaculate’s (Strength + Essence), which bypasses armor. In addition, add any levels of damage inﬂicted to the difﬁculty to avoid knockdown. Targeting a single individual for +1wp makes this attack undodgeable. Cloud Treading Method Cost: 3m; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3; Type: Reﬂ exive Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: (Martial Arts) actions Prerequisite Charms: Air Dragon Form Air Immaculates are light on their feet, and the very wind itself carries them when they ask. Activating this Charm, the martial artist detects the smallest updrafts (or creates them) and uses them to buoy her steps. This Charm doubles the Immaculate’s movement rate and leaping distance for the duration, and the most ﬂ imsy surfaces can support her. She can run along a lake’s surface, skip from leaf to leaf without falling and dash up smoke trails—as long as she keeps moving. If she does not move in each tick, she falls. She may continue to run along impossible surfaces as long as she re-invokes the Charm as soon as it ends. Thunderclap Kata Cost: 5m; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-Basic, Crippling Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Cloud Treading Method The Elemental Dragon of Air rules over the storms of Creation. Immaculate monks who emulate that Dragon learn to imitate some measure of that command. Spreading his arms wide for a moment to focus his elemental Essence and his breathing, the monk brings his hands together in a thunderous clap, which can deafen and stun those who hear it. The thunderclap affects anyone within (Essence x 10) yards of the Immaculate (no attack roll required). The players of all such characters must make a reﬂexive (Stamina + Resistance) roll. If one gets successes equal to or greater than the Immaculate’s Essence, the target is unaffected; those who fail become inactive until their next action and suffer a number of levels of bashing damage equal to (the Martial Artist's Essence - Successes rolled), which ignore armor. Targets affected also become deaf for a number of actions equal to the Immaculate’s Essence, losing two dice from all dice pools due to disorientation. Spirits are even more susceptible to the effects of this Charm. Double the Immaculate’s Essence for all purposes when applying this Charm’s effects to a god, demon or elemental. Air Immaculates do not need to be able to see or otherwise affect spirits in order for this Charm to harm them. The Immaculate is immune to her own thunderclap, and he can render select persons immune to the Charm’s effects at a cost of one mote per person. She cannot single out spirits for immunity to this Charm. If a spirit is in range, it is susceptible Lightning Strike Style Cost: 4m, 1hl; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3; Type: Simple (Speed 4) Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Leader Duration: (Martial Arts) actions Prerequisite Charms: Thunderclap Kata The Air Immaculate’s ﬁngertips spark with electricity, his eyes ﬂicker with the light of a faraway electrical storm, and his motions take on the sudden, unexpected aspects of lightning. When he attacks, he looses brilliant bolts of lightning at his foes, even striking targets that are far out of reach. For the Charm’s duration, the Immaculate’s Martial Arts attacks reach to a distance of (Essence x 3) yards. Such attacks add (Essence) in raw lethal electrical damage. If a target is in range for a normal unarmed attack, using a punch or kick adds to the attack’s Accuracy and Damage as normal. For an additional mote, the Dragon-Blood may use a chakram with this Charm to add its Accuracy and Damage to the attack. Wielding such a weapon with this Charm carries the lightning strike farther. Add the Immaculate’s Essence to the weapon’s Range. Doing so might increase or decrease the Charm’s maximum effective range, depending on the Immaculate’s Essence. Hurricane Combat Method Cost: 10m, 1wp + 1hl per action; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4; Type: Reﬂexive Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious Duration: (Martial Arts) actions Prerequisite Charms: Wrathful Winds Maneuver, Lightning Strike Style Air Immaculates unleash the hurricane on their foes through this Charm. The wind picks up around a monk until it reaches dizzying speeds, making her strides ﬂeet, her leaps long and her blows so fast that they blur. The ferocious gusts are often strong enough to pick up small objects within a number of yards equal to the Immaculate’s (Essence x 3) and ﬂing them away, though not at the Immaculate’s conscious direction. For a number of actions equal to the Immaculate’s Martial Arts, the Immaculate moves faster and leaps farther, tripling her movement and doubling her jumping distances. (The latter stacks with the Air Aspect anima ability to provide four times the distance.) Her blinding speed adds half her Martial Arts rating to her Dodge DV and halves the Speed of any Martial Arts attacks she makes. Each action, the Immaculate may make a number of extra attacks (martial arts or ranged) equal to her Essence. Each extra attack uses her full dice pool and does not prevent her from taking non-attack actions or performing an unrelated ﬂurry. If she has Charms or Combos that can logically affect the extra attacks, she may use them, though she must still abide by the limitations on Charms per action. Although the Immaculate pays the Willpower and motes up front as normal, she does not suffer damage from the Charm until the Charm ends. At that time, she takes one level of unsoakable bashing damage for each action the Charm lasted. The extra attacks generated by this Charm are unarmed martial arts attacks which ignore rate and may not be subdivided into flurries. The damage inflicted by this Charm cannot be prevented by any means.